Marukaite Chikyuu: US States!
by nina amina
Summary: The song marukaite chikyuu remade for the states need i say more? I wrote this because I got bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Marukaite Chikyuu: THE STATES!**

1. Delaware:

Hey hey, papa give me milk!

Hey hey mama, hey hey, mama!

I can't forget the taste

Of that muddle we eat so long ago!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth! Hey I'm Delaware!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Stare at it, that's the Earth!

Could it be the Earth? Delaware!

Ah, the world can be seen with a paintbrush,

Let's all drink our milk! Delaware!

2. Pennsylvania:

Hey hey, papa, give me chocolate milk!

Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!

I can't forget the taste

Of that chocolate we eat so long ago!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth! I am Pennsylvania!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Stare at it, that's the Earth!

Could it be the Earth? Pennsylvania!

Ah, the world can be seen with a paintbrush,

Do you like potato salad? Pennsylvania!

3. New Jersey:

Hey hey, papa give me wine!

Hey hey mama hey hey mama!

I can't forget the taste

Of those hot dogs we ate so long ago!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth! What's up I'm New Jersey!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Stare at it, that's the Earth!

Could it be the Earth? Jersey!

Ah, the world can be seen with a paintbrush,

I call for a toast! Jersey!

4. Georgia

Hey hey papa, give me apple cider!

Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!

I can't forget the taste

Of that khatchapuri we ate so long ago!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth! Hey y'all I'm Georgia

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Stare at it that's the Earth!

Could it be the Earth? I'm Georgia!

Ah, the world can be seen with a paintbrush,

Let's go pick peaches! I'm Georgia!

5. Connecticut

Hey hey papa, give me green tea!

Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!

I can't forget the taste

Of that hamburger we ate so long ago!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Draw a circle that's the Earth! Hello I'm Connecticut!

Draw a circle that's the Earth!

Stare at it that's the Earth!

Could it be the Earth? I'm Connecticut!

Ah, the world can be seen with a paintbrush,

Let's all go fishing! Connecticut!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Marukaite Chikyuu: THE STATES #2!**

California

Hey, hey papa, give me California Iced Tea!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama!

I can't forget the taste

Of those California Rolls we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth! Hey I'm California!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Stare at it that's the Earth!

That's the earth, could we paint it gold? I'm the Golden State!

Ah the world can be seen with the stroke of a brush,

Let's all go surfing! California!

Florida

Hey, hey papa, give me orange juice!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama!

I can't forget the taste,

Of those oranges we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth! Hola, I'm Florida!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Stare at it that's the Earth!

Maybe it's the Earth? I'm Florida.

Ah, the world can be seen with the stroke of a paintbrush,

It's time to pick the oranges! Florida!

New York

Hey, hey papa, give me Egg Cream!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste

Of that pizza we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth! Yo I'm New York!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the Earth!

Isn't it the Earth? New York!

Ah, the world can be seen with the stroke of a paint brush,

I have one of largest cities in the word! New York!

4. Hawaii

Hey, hey papa, give me Pineapple iced Tea!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste,

Of that Lomi Lomi Salmon we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth! Aloha, I'm Hawaii!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Stare at it that's the Earth!

I don't believe it's the earth! Hawaii!

Ah, the world can be seen with the stroke of a paintbrush,

The pineapples are ready to be picked! Hawaii!

5. Virginia

Hey, hey papa, give me eggnog!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste

Of that smoked ham we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth! Hello, I am Virginia!

Drawl a circle that's the Earth!

Stare at it that's the Earth!

Is it really the Earth? I am Virginia.

Ah, the world can be seen with the stroke of a paintbrush,

I've got to milk the cows! I am Virginia!

**Okay, ****khatchapuri is a Georgian Stuffed  
bread, usually filled with cheese and things like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia.

**Marukaite Chikyuu: THE STATES #3!**

1 DC

Hey, hey papa give me coffee.

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama

I can't forget the taste

Of those crab cakes we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! I'm Washington D.C!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

So that's the earth? I'm D.C

Ah, the world can be seen with a paintbrush,

It's nice to meet you! I am DC!

2 Alaska

Hey, hey, Father America give me vodka!

Hey, hey Mother Russia, Hey, hey Mother Russia,

I can't forget the taste,

Of that salmon we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hello I'm Alaska!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

The earth will become one with me, da? I'm Alaska!

Ah, the world can be seen with the stroke of a paintbrush,

Soon I'll rule you all! Alaska!

3 Maryland

Hey, hey papa give me Cola!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama

I can't forget the taste,

Of those clams we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hey I'm Maryland!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

Could it be the heroic earth? Maryland!

Ah, the world can be seen with a paintbrush,

To the Chesapeake Bay! Maryland!

**I know I usually do five each chapter but I'm not in the mood tonight. Ever just feel like everything is falling apart? Well that's how I feel right now. I just hope I can feel better soon. Oh well life goes on right? Adios mi amigos. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

**Marukaite Chikuu the states #4 (contains full for Hawaii, Pennsylvania and Alaska!)**

1 Hawaii (full)

Hey, hey papa, give me pineapple iced tea!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama

I can't forget the taste,

Of that Lomi Lomi salmon we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Aloha I'm Hawaii!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

I don't believe that's the earth! Hawaii!

Ah the world can be seen with just a stroke of a paint brush,

The pineapple is ready to be picked! Hawaii!

"Wow Alaska that's amazing!"

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! I'm Hawaii!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Jump back, that's the earth!

Lying in the sand, that's the earth! Hawaii!

Oh, life with my siblings is rather strange!

("Oh no! Texas shot Mexico…Again!")

There's the sent of pineapple on the breeze! Hawaii!

Hey, hey Delaware get me ice cream!

Hey, hey Penny don't leave the container out!

Yes, yes Daddy I'll be careful!

Okay, okay Alaska! (Put the pipe down!)

Wow, wow Daddy, England sure likes to yell!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama!

Hawaii! Hawaii!

Cute Hawaii!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! I'm Hawaii!

Ah, the world can be seen with the stroke of a paint brush,

Time to bring in the pineapple! Hawaii!

Oh, my past is well hidden,

So let's go dig it up! Hawaii!

2 Pennsylvania (full)

Hey, hey papa, give me chocolate milk!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama.

I can't forget the taste,

Of that chocolate we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! I am Pennsylvania!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

Could it be the earth? Pennsylvania!

Ah, the world can be home with the stroke of a paintbrush!

Do you like potato salad? Pennsylvania!

"Hey you two stop fighting!"

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Pennsylvania!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Step back that's the earth!

Lying in the lake, that's the earth! Pennsylvania!

Oh my, I'm the only responsible one!

("You blew up what?!")

Yes, yes Delaware I'll get to it!

No, no Hawaii, you've had enough sugar!

Okay, okay America I get it!

Calm down Jersey! (Don't you swing that bat!")

What, what, America that was my food!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama.

Pennsylvania! Pennsylvania!

Busy Pennsylvania!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! I am Pennsylvania!

Ah, the world can be seen with the stroke of a paint brush,

Do you like potato salad? Pennsylvania!

Oh dear I never get a break,

To bad I have to stop this fight! Pennsylvania!

3 Alaska

Hey, hey, Father America give me vodka!

Hey, hey Mother Russia, Hey, hey Mother Russia,

I can't forget the taste

Of that salmon we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hello I'm Alaska!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

The earth will become one with me, da? I'm Alaska!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush,

One day I'll room you all! Alaska!

"My pipe and bow aren't just for show!"

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! I'm Alaska!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Leap back that's the earth!

Lying in the snow, that's the earth! I'm Alaska!

Opps, it looks like I broke him!

("Oh stop trembling!")

Ha, ha Delaware you'll never catch me!

Silly, silly Hawaii, you don't ask for the toys!

Oh, oh Washington you didn't take your meds!

Yay, yay Father America you bought Vodka! ("No I won't let you take it!")

No, no Penny I was going to drink that!

Hey, hey Mother Russia, hey, hey Mother Russia!

Alaska! Alaska!

Dangerous Alaska!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hello I'm Alaska!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush!

One day I'll rule you all! Alaska!

Yes, I got a new bow,

Let's go try it out! Alaska!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I don't own hetalia

**Marukaite Chikyuu the states # 5  
**1 Washington (state)

Hey, hey papa, give me Sturbucks Coffee.

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste

Of that apple pie we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hey I'm Washington State!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

Maybe that's the earth? Washington State!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush,

Let's go fishing! Washington State!

2 Illinois

Hey, hey papa, give me pop.

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste,

Of that thin crust pizza we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hey I am Illinois!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

Okay, so this is the earth? Illinois!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush,

Wow, the snow is past the door! Illinois!

3 New Jersey (full)

Hey, hey papa, give me wine!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste,

Of those hot dogs we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! What's up I'm New Jersey!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

Could it be the earth? Jersey!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush,

I call for a toast! Jersey!

"New York you leave Penn alone!"

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! New Jersey!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Leap back that's the earth!

Lying in the river, that's the earth! Jersey!

Hey, don't you make fun of my nickname!

("I'll send the Jersey Devil after you!")

Hey, hey Penn take a break!

Slow down, Georgia I can't keep up!

Stop that, New York I need to sleep!

Run away he's coming! (That darn Jersey Devil!")

Hyper, hyper America please sit down!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama!

Jersey! Jersey!

Cursed New Jersey!*

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! What's up I am New Jersey!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush,

I call for a toast! Jersey!

Oh, the accursed Devil that hunts in my forests,

Never go in there! New Jersey!

***If your wondering why I say cursed New Jersey it's because of the Jersey Devil. If you don't know that myth well good for you. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

**Marukaite Chikyuu the states # 6**

**Before I start writing this set I'd like to say thank you for all the requests. I have a hard time thinking up which states to do next so I rely on these requests. Thank you! **

1 Ohio

Hey, hey papa, give me tomato juice!*

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste

Of that fold over pizza we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hey I'm Ohio!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

So, maybe it is the earth? Ohio!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush,

Come let's go bring in the crops! Ohio!

2 Alabama

Hey, hey papa, give me whiskey!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste

Of that pound cake we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hey ya'll I'm Alabama!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

Well maybe it's the earth? Alabama!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush,

I'm a proud southern state! Alabama!

3 California

Hey, hey papa, give me California Iced Tea!

Hey, hey mama, hey, hey mama,

I can't forget the taste

Of those California Rolls we ate so long ago!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hey, I'm California!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Stare at it that's the earth!

That's the earth, could we paint it gold? I'm the golden state!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush,

Let's all go surfing! California!

"Oh, the sun is so hot today!"

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hey, I'm California!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Sit back that's the earth!

Lying in the Pacific, that's the earth! California!

Oh, Hollywood is my favorite place!

("I've meet so many famous people!")

My, my Penn you sure are stressed!

Okay, okay Alaska I don't wanna die!

No, no Washington ("don't steal my gold!")

Bye, bye America, have a safe trip!

Hey, hey mama, hey, mama!

California! California!

Rich California!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth!

Drawl a circle that's the earth! Hey, I'm California!

Ah, the world can be seen with a stroke of a paintbrush,

Let's all go surfing! California!

Oh, I have so much gold,

They called me the Golden State! California!

***Tomato juice is Ohio's official state drink, who knew? **


	7. Chapter 7

Texas;

Hey, hey padre, give me

tequila!  
Hey, hey madre, hey hey madre!  
I can't forget the taste,  
Of that chili we ate so long ago!  
Drawl a circle that's the earth!  
Drawl a circle that's the earth!  
Drawl a circle That's the earth! Hola, I'm Texas!  
Drawl a circle that's the earth!  
Stare at it that's the earth!  
Well, it could be the earth? Texas!  
Let's go to the Rodeo! Texas!  
"Mexico! Go home!"  
Drawl a circle that's the earth!  
Drawl a circle that's the earth!  
Round it up, that's the earth!  
Sitting in the grass, that's the earth!  
I was once the Lone Star Repuplic!  
("I was my own country!")  
Hey, hey Oklahoma, you want to die?  
Go away, Mexico you bastard!  
Stupid, stupid, New Mexico, you're just like him!  
Satle up, let's go riding! ("That's my horse!")  
Pervy, pervy Louisiana go pick on Virginia!  
Hey, hey madre, hey hey madre!  
Drawl a circle that's the earth!  
Texas! Texas!  
Lone Star Texas!  
Drawl a circle that's the earth!  
Drawl a cirlce that's the earth! Hola, I'm Texas!  
Ah, the world can be seen with teh stroke of a paintbrush!  
Let's go to the Rodeo! Texas!  
Oh, the cattle grazes on the grass,  
They will provide our meat! Texas!


End file.
